Coloquio Nocturno
by Little Luka
Summary: Un pequeño fragmento de la vida de nuestra pareja. One-shot.


Holaaaaa  
Bueno quería compartir con ustedes una historia que escribí hace casi un año xD para celebrar el regreso de mi inspiración desaparecida :D espero que les guste ^^

Titulo del One-Shot: Coloquio nocturno  
Autora: Little Luka  
Género: no se me ocurre ninguno xD  
Clasificación: todo público  
Advertencias: Ninguna  
Resumen: hmp

**Nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**-Coloquio Nocturno-**_

Era una de esas noches de invierno en las que tenían que dormir más pegados que de costumbre para contagiarse del calor corporal que el otro emitía.

Pero particularmente, en ese momento, Sakura se hallaba algo más alejada de su conyugue. Tras haber sufrido una serie de mareos, la esperanza de la peli-rosada comenzó a volar; se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras Sasuke leía un libro al otro extremo de la cama recibiendo luz y calor por parte de la lámpara sobre su mesa de noche.

Adentrada en sus cavilaciones, la fémina inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma llena de ilusión. Sasuke la observaba de soslayo.

-Sé lo que estás pensando-aseguró de pronto; volviendo la mirada al libro. Había hablado en un tono de "distanciamiento emocional" que a Sakura casi siempre dejaba sin habla. Esta Salió abruptamente de su ensimismamiento y volteó hacia la presencia masculina que reposaba del otro lado del lecho marital.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Eres muy fácil de leer-respondió el Uchiha. Sakura se acurrucó nuevamente tratando de alargar la distancia entre ambos, como si estuviera avergonzada.

-Creí que leías tu libro-esquivó.

-Digamos que ahora mi libro eres tú-ella nubló su rostro escondido por la sábana.

-¿No te parece que debería de pensar "eso"? –preguntó con cierto temor; Sasuke cerró su material de lectura. Inmediatamente la Haruno sintió unas manos intrusas en su ceñida cintura que la atraían con fuerza hacia su compañero con afán de abrazarla y transmitirle su calor.

-No saques especulaciones apresuradas. No quiero que te esperances y luego sufras una decepción-ella acariciaba la mano de él sobre su abdomen.

-Pero es que lo deseo tanto…

-Tonta-susurró-el que lo desees no hará que por arte de magia suceda.

-Eres cruel, incapaz de entender cuanto ansío tener un hijo tuyo-reprochó apesadumbrada.

-Hmp…

Ya llevaban cinco años de casados y aún no habían podido procrear. Sakura ya estaba inquieta y comenzaba a creer que aquella relación no lograría ascender al nivel de padres. Esto iba en contra de toda certeza suya que consistía en ver a Sasuke como un semental que no tendría dificultad alguna en agrandar la familia.

A estas alturas no sabían la razón, no sabían cuál era el problema o si se trataba de un capricho del destino…

Pero Demonios.

¡Un hijo de su amado Sasuke!

¡Maldita sea!

¿Era mucho pedir?

Por otro lado, Sasuke también se encontraba algo consternado por tal asunto, solo que trataba de no demostrarlo para no trastornar más a la pobre Sakura. Básicamente él era el cerebro de la relación, Sakura había demostrado dejarse siempre llevar pos sus sentimientos, cosa que le impedía pensar con cabeza fría.

Ya había pasado una vez: Sakura deseaba tanto tener un hijo que su subconsciente se desestabilizó y su cuerpo comenzó a imitar lo síntomas. Lloró toda una semana cuando cayó en cuenta de su embarazo psicológico y si a eso le agregamos que a causa de la euforia inicial el rumor se había esparcido por toda Konoha dejando de ser Sakura la única decepcionada por el desacierto y haciendo el asunto más penoso todavía.

Ese episodio en la vida de ambos transformó el tema "los hijos" en un tabú para la pareja ya que Sasuke, secretamente estaba muy contento con la idea de su supuesto hijo, ciertamente fue un "choque" aceptar que no había sido más que un error de cálculo…rayos, se sentía tan estúpido.

Al pensar en todos estos sucesos, tuvo la energía suficiente como para reconfortarla.

-Sakura-llamó suavemente mientras besaba la rosácea cabeza de su compañera. Ella respondió con un gruñido sin ganas de articular palabra-te prometo que algún día nuestro amor dará frutos de una u otra forma…pero yo debo restablecer mi clan contigo-Sakura, conmovida por la poco común franqueza romántica de su amante, volteó y correspondió al abrazo, besándolo con ternura.

-Sasuke-kun…-suspiró entre la agitación del beso.

-¿Sabes?-Preguntó el morocho interrumpiendo súbitamente el contacto labial-descubrí una forma práctica y divertida de darnos calor y restaurar el clan al mismo tiempo-anunció con picardía mientras se posicionaba sobre su esposa. Sakura entendió rápidamente el mensaje y se dejó llevar por el mar de pasión que la envolvía eróticamente entre sus olas y ambos se entregaron al acto del amor…

-

Una vez más estaban listos para dormir en una noche de invierno.  
Sasuke ahora leía el volumen tres del libro anterior. Luego de colocarse una pijama abrigada, Sakura por fin se acercó a la cama y tomaba asiento a un lado del Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun-pronunció con cierto rubor tomando la mano de su hombre-gracias…

-¿Eh?-fue su única reacción. Ella embozó una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias por cumplir la promesa que me hiciste hace un año-él le correspondió el gesto.

-Soy un hombre de palabra…además fue todo un placer-ambos rieron por lo bajo para no despertar al infante que dormía plácidamente en la habitación contigua.

.

Gomen gomen...es posible que piensen que está un poco raro...lo que pasa es que estoy bajo los efectos del alcohol (?) ...  
Ojalá les haya gustado xD  
Espero sus aportaciones y muchísimas gracias por leerme :D

matta nee! ^^

¿Reviews?


End file.
